Dark Dirigible Titan (D.D.T.)
The is a MOAB-Class Bloon that only appears in Bloons Monkey City. It's a grey blimp with various black and transparent patches, which resemble its abilities. It has the properties of Lead Bloons and Black Bloons, moves as fast as a Pink Bloon, and has the Camo status. It is resistant to Ground Zero, requiring two uses to completely pop. It also releases 6 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons after taking 350 damage. The D.D.T.s can be sent or researched for Monkey v Monkey through Armored Stealth Silo. The combination of immunities makes a D.D.T. difficult to damage, as most of the popular anti-M.O.A.B. towers need Monkey Village support to overcome the D.D.T.'s superior abilities. __TOC__ Children The D.D.T. contains 6 Camo Regen Ceramics, which contains 12 Camo Regen Rainbows, which contains 24 Camo Regen Zebra Bloons, which contains 48 Camo Regen Black and White Bloons. And then, those contain 96 Camo Regen Pinks, Yellows, Greens, Blues, and finally, Reds. In total the D.D.T contains a total of 570 bloons, 571 including itself. The D.D.T. is extremely dangerous, and it should not be fought until a strong defense is well prepared. The D.D.T. is the only MOAB-Class Bloon to have 6 Children, and to have Camo Properties itself in Bloons Monkey City. Theoretically, it is stronger than a ZOMG because towers set to prioritize "strong" bloons will shoot D.D.T.'s before Z.O.M.G.'s if both are within range. But, the ZOMG is stronger in hitpoints than the DDT, and the DDT has more abilities than the ZOMG (although can be taken down by most abilities, but the ZOMG is immune and resistant to most abilities like MOAB Take-Down). Essentially, what the Z.O.M.G. lacks in ability it makes up for by using brute strength and resilience and what the D.D.T. lacks in strength it makes up for by hybridizing abilities and immunities. Strategy Trivia *Technically, the outer layer is harder to beat than a ZOMG's, because although the ZOMG has 2667 health compared to the DDT's 300 (Blimp health is reduced in BMC), but the DDT moves nearly 20 times faster than the ZOMG. * This makes DDT tiles much harder than ZOMG ones, because the 3 DDTs are spaced, so the MOAB Mauler won't be as effective. * Also, a single ZOMG can be beaten with 6 MOAB Maulers in a 2/3 Village and a 3/2 Ice Tower, but 3 DDTs require more (around 12, or 6 with Monkey Boost). * It is one of the two bloons in the series to release more than four children (the other is the Bloom Bloon in Bloons 2). *Although Ground Zero takes 1 hit to destroy a D.D.T., but won't pop the children, MOAB Assassin and MOAB Takedown can fully pop it in 1 single hit. **However, D.D.Ts come often on groups, and Assassin/Takedown abilities can only destroy 1 D.D.T per ability, it's better to use Ground Zero, as infinite D.D.Ts can be popped, and it's likely for players to have towers that can defend against the Regen Camo Ceramics, though one can argue that selling and rebuying is a better choice. **Ground-zeroing a D.D.T. leaving undamaged ceramics signifies that the D.D.T. has exactly 350 health as the bomb also deals 350 damage at anything on screen. *D.D.T.s are prioritized over other bloons when a tower or ability aims at the strongest bloon within its range, despite having lower RBE than the B.F.B or the Z.O.M.G. *D.D.T.s can lose their Camo Property from Signal Flare, Cleansing Foam, and Submerge and Support, though it still appears to have the camo status on the blimp. *D.D.T.s come in groups of 3, 6, 9, etc. on the website version of BMC. *D.D.T.s are the fastest MOAB-Class Bloon and the fastest bloon in the game, tied with Pink Bloons. *D.D.T.s have pointed tips like Z.O.M.G.s and are black like them too. *D.D.T.s do not appear in M.O.A.B. Graveyard despite the fact that they are a M.O.A.B. Class Bloon. *D.D.T.s can be sent in Monkey v Monkey after October 10, 2014 update. *The real meaning of the DDT abbreviation (outside of Bloons series) is [[wikipedia:DDT|'d'''ichloro'd'iphenyl't'''richloroethane]] *To be prepared, the player is mostly likely to encounter MOABs, and BFBs. If the player has reached far enough, the player will encounter ZOMGs, with DDTs as well. *This is the bloon in BTD series that appears in the least amount of games, appearing in only one game. *The only towers that can stop or slow the D.D.T. are the Ninja Monkey with Sabotage Supply Lines and the Sniper Monkey with Cripple MOAB. *The D.D.T. can be stunned by Pop and Awe ability, and is completely immobilized for 5 seconds. * It is one of the two M.O.A.B. Class Bloons with special abilities (the other being the Z.O.M.G. by being immune to Monkey Pirates). * If a bomb shooter or mortar tower is in the range of a monkey village with sonar beacon (or if the mortar has signal flare) hits a D.D.T, it'll make the same noise lead bloons make when a tower can't pop them despite it not being the reason it can't damage it. this does not apply with the towers' respective left sided 4th tier upgrades, * No tower in the game can cause damage to a D.D.T. without upgrades. * The name of a D.D.T. could be a reference to real life DDT, an extremely harmful and powerful pesticide which has been banned worldwide. Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Immune Bloons